totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Przyjaciel zwierzak
Chris: Poprzednio w Totalnej Porażce na wyspie McLean'a! Uczestnicy musieli się zmierzyć ze złą pogodą oraz z własnymi lękami. Haha! Wygrali Alejandro i Duncan, a z programem pożegnaliśmy Geoffa i Trenta. Trochę się pochorowali! Ale tak się dzieję, kiedy podczas gradu i deszczu, wchodzisz do wody! Pozostało sześciu osób! Z kim się dzisiaj pożegnamy? Oglądajcie...Totalną Porażke na wyspie McLean'a! *czołówka* *przed domkami* Courtney: Co jest Bridgette? Bridgette: Smutno mi, że Geoff wyleciał. Duncan: Był spoko ziomem. Bez niego jest tak cicho. Gwen: '''Szkoda, że Trent też odpadł. Ale przynajmniej oboje będą mieli szansę normalnie wyzdrowieć. '''Gwen (PZ): '''Bridgette ma wyrzuty, bo głosowała na Geoff'a. Ja zagłosowałam na Trenta. Zrobiliśmy to, bo się pochorowali. Lepiej dla nich, że wrócili do domu. Ale...eh, szkoda mi że Trent tak szybko wypadł. '''Alejandro: Co tam współzawodnicy? Opłakujecie tańczącego z gradem i uciekającego przed mimami? Sierra: '''Muszę to koniecznie sobie zapisać! Będzie na bloga! '''Sierra (PZ): Tak, prowadzanie się z Alejandro najlepszym pomysłem nie jest. Ale mamy sojusz, a jak zacznie kręcić, to wyczuję to! Alejandro (PZ): 'Żałuję tego sojuszu z Sierrą. Jest taka męcząca i irtytująca! '''Chris: '*przed głośnik* Obozowicze! Prędko przed stołówkę, czekamy tam na was z wyzwaniem! *uczestnicy biegną tam* '''Courtney: Ciekawe, co to będzie? Duncan: Wyzwanie z obrzydliwym jedzeniem już było. Więc pewnie to odpada! Courtney (PZ): '''Lubię słuchać głosu Duncana. Chociaż szczerze, to od naszej wspólnej kolacji szczerze nie rozmawialiśmy. Wczoraj nie było jak. '''Chris: '''Siema ofiary losu! Dzisiejsze zadanie będzie polegać na zajmowaniu się zwierzętami. Każdemu z was, zostało przydzielone zwierzę. Macie go nauczyć jakiejś sztuczki, przetrwać na tej wyspie, a gdy usłyszycie sygnał...macie z nim przyjść tutaj. Ten kto nie będzie mieć zwierzaka...wypadnie dzisiaj! Nie będzie ogniska, ani pianek! *wszyscy są w szoku* '''Chris: '''Ale ten kto przyjdzie pierwszy, w dodatku będzie mieć jedną z wyższych ilości punktów podczas pokazu talentów zwierzątek...zdobędzie nietykalność, a także możliwość...wyrzucenia kolejnej osoby. '''Alejandro (PZ): Hm...trudna decyzja. Trent wypadł wczoraj, bo Sierra na moją prośbę na niego głosowała. Nie mam już praktycznie wrogów. Sierry nie będę wyrzucać, bo może mi się jeszcze przydać. Z drugiej strony...Duncan, Courtney i Gwen zachodzili bardzo daleko. Byłoby głupio ich lekceważyć, ale też jest Bridgette...właśnie...Bridgette. Chris: '''Wylosujcie numerki. '''Duncan: 3 Courtney: 1 Gwen: 2 Bridgette: '''6 '''Alejandro: '''4 '''Sierra: 5 Chris: 'Duncan wylosował numer 3. *podaje mu pudełko* '''Duncan: '*otwiera* Jaki on śliczny! '''Duncan (PZ): Nie żeby coś, po prostu trochę mnie poniosło. Ale patrzcie na to. *podnosi pająka* Wygląda jak Obleś! Którego Harold przypadkiem zabił. D'uncan: '''Nazwę go Obleś Junior. '''Courtney: '''Duncan? Wszystko w porządku? '''Duncan: '''No, kto jest dobrym pajączkiem? Ty jesteś. '''Chris:' Courtney wylosowała numer 1. *stażyści przesuwają jej małą klatkę* Courtney: *otwiera ją* Szop. *szop wskakuje na nią* Courtney (PZ): '''Mam wprawę w opiekowaniu się szopem. Dopóki ten nie postanawia zerwać się ze smyczy i zwiać do życia w dziczy...eh, Britanny była dobrym zwierzęciem. '''Chris: '''Gwen przypadł numer 2. Stażyści! Dajcie jej klatkę. *Gwen otwiera klatkę* '''Gwen: Skunks? Gwen (PZ): 'Wolałabym jaszczurki. *skunks podnosi ogon* Ale skunksy są ładniejsze! *skunks się uspokaja i kładzie na jej kolanach* Uff. '''Chris: '''Bridgette ma numer 6, więc twój zwierzak jest w pudełku. '''Bridgette: '*zagląda do pudełka* Wow. '''Bridgette (PZ): Otrzymałam kameleona. *kładzie go sobie na ramieniu* Chris: Alejandro! Masz numer 4. Dajcie mu klatkę. Alejandro: '''*otwiera klatkę* Bóbr? '''Chris: '''Niezadowolony, że go zabraliśmy z domu. *bóbr chce się rzucić na Alejandro, ale widząc go staje się łagodny* '''Alejandro (PZ): '''Dobry bóbr. Warto mieć urok, który też działa na zwierzęta. *głaszczę bobra* '''Chris: '''A to dla ciebie Sierra. *odsuwa się* '''Sierra: *otwiera klatkę* Ooo! Szczeniaczek! *szczeniak gryzie ją w rękę* Sierra: Au! Sierra (PZ): Przynajmniej szczeniaka można dużo nauczyć! *ściąga go* Wyglądasz jak Chris. O już wiem! Nazwę ciebie Chris! Chris: To wasze zwierzaki na ten czas. Macie godzinę, aby nauczyć ich jakiś sztuczek. Od teraz! Duncan: '''Oblesiu Juniorze. Pokażemy im na co nas stać. '''Courtney: Może jesteś taki inteligentny, jak Brittany. Prawda? *przed domkami, Alejandro z bobrem* Alejandro: Amigo przynieś gumkę! *daje mu pod nos gumkę, a następnie ją rzuca daleko* *bóbr biegnie po gumke i ją przynosi* Alejandro: '''Dobry bóbr. *głaska go* '''Alejandro (PZ): '''Nie wiedziałem, że bobry tak łatwo się tresuję. Cóż, teraz już wiem. *dawny domek Szybkich Pum, Bridgette z kameleonem* '''Bridgette: '''Sandy? Gdzie jesteś? *Sandy pojawia się* '''Bridgette: '''Nie rób tak więcej, dobrze? Bałam się, że uciekłeś. *Sandy zeskakuje z jej ramienia i robi piruet* '''Bridgette: Genialne Sandy! Tylko nad tym popracujemy. *przed stołówką, Courtney i Duncan ze swoimi zwierzakami* Courtney: '''Brittany 2! Siad! *szop patrzy się na nią* '''Courtney: S-I-A-D! Courtney (PZ): '''Co za głupi szop. '''Duncan: Dawaj Obleś Junior! Wygraną mamy w kieszeni! *Duncan robi grafitti na tyle stołówki, a pająk przyozdabia je pajęczyną* Duncan: '''Dobry pająk! *bierze go na ramie* '''Courtney: Nieźle Duncan, przynajmniej wy potraficie się dogadać. Mój szop nie chce wogóle mnie słuchać. Duncan: '''My z oblesiem znaleźliśmy wspólny język, poprzez wandalizm! Może wy jakiś znajdziecie. '''Courtney: '''Taaa, tylko co? *Courtney się odwraca i zauważa, że szop naśladuje ją* '''Courtney: Masz rację! *przytula Duncana* Dzięki! *za domkami, Sierra ze szczeniaczkiem* Sierra: Mały Chrisie! Pokaż jak się turlasz. Dostaniesz kość! *szczeniak patrzy się na nią obojętnie* Sierra: Pokaże ci. *turla się* *szczeniak przynosi ciastka dla niej i jej rzuca* *okolice lasu, Gwen ze skunksem* Gwen: '''Skully. Ty uparty skunksie. Czy ty wogóle coś potrafisz, poza fochaniem się? *Skully odwraca się obrażona* '''Gwen: Jaka diva się znalazła. Heather mogłam cie nazwać, a nie Skully! *Skully spogląda na nią niezadowolona* Gwen: Tak, też nie lubię tego imienia. Gwen (PZ): '''Jednak znalazłam z nią wspólny język, oboje nie przepadamy za imieniem Heather. *śmieje się* '''Chris:*przez głośnik* Koniec czasu! *uczestnicy przychodzą* Chris: '''Pierwszy zaprezentuje się Duncan ze swoim zwierzakiem. *Duncan podchodzi z kawałkiem dechy i razem z Oblesiem Juniorem wykonują graffitii* '''Chris: Imponujące. 7 punktów. Pora na Courtney i jej szopa. *Courtney wykonuje różne pozy, a szop ją naśladuje* Duncan: '''*gwiżdże* Tańcz Courtney! *Courtney tańczy, a szop robi to samo* '''Chris: '''To było niesamowite! 9 punktów! Szkoda, że nie ucharakteryzowałaś szopa na siebie. '''Courtney: Brittany 2. Nie jesteś taka głupia. Chris: Gwen i skunks. Gwen: '''Niestety nie nauczyłam niczego Skully. *skunks wbiega na Chrisa i na niego pryska* '''Chris: '''Paskudstwo! Fuj! 0 punktów! Chefie! '''Chef: Eh. *pryska odświeżaczem powietrza* Gwen (PZ): Gdyby było punktowane obrzydzenie prowadzącego, byśmy wygrały! *Skully się śmieje* Alejandro: Ale śmierdzi. Chris: Co ty nie powiesz? Bridgette! Nie zawiedź mnie. *Bridgette prezentuje jak jej kameleon robi różne sztuczki akrobatyczne* Chris: '''10 punktów! A jak zmieniał barwy to już wogóle. '''Alejandro (PZ): Muszę zdobyć tyle samo, co Bridgette. Chris: '''Alejandro, czego nauczyłeś swojego bobra? '''Alejandro: Amigo został przeszkolony w szukaniu różnych rzeczy, po zapachu. Sierra! Zasłoń jemu oczy. *Sierra zasłania oczy bobrowi, a Alejandro zabiera Chrisowi chustę* Alejandro: '''Szukaj Amigo. *przybliża do jego nosa, a następnie chowa w stołówce* *Sierra odsłania mu oczy, po chwili bóbr wraca z chustą* '''Chris: '''Dobrze, że ją odzyskał. Inaczej byś musiał płacić 500 dolarów! 9 punktów, odjąłem jeden za chustkę. '''Alejandro (PZ): '''Blisko było. '''Chris: '''I na koniec została Sierra! *Sierra siada i się turla, a szczeniak rzuca jej cukierki* '''Duncan (PZ): To było dziwne. Chris: '''Em. 7 punktów? Powinno było być odwrotne, ale szczeniak odwalił całą robotę za mnie...to ja tutaj jestem od upokarzania uczestników! Przewagę ma Bridgette. Gwen, jesteś w kropce. Jeśli nie utrzymasz swojego zwierzaka, wylecisz. '''Gwen (PZ): Nigdzie się nie ruszysz Skully! Alejandro (PZ): Idealnie się nasunęła Gwen! Teraz tylko wygrać. Courtney: Duncan, nie chciałbyś się ze mną przejść i z Brittany 2? Duncan: Jasne. Ale bądźcie cicho. Obleś Junior zasnął dopiero. A niewyspany pająk jest najgorszy. Bridgette: Szkoda, że 0 punktów otrzymałaś. Skunksa by się dało czegoś nauczyć. Gwen: Jak ten uparciuch nie chce mnie słuchać. Wolałabym jaszczurki! Ej! Skully! Nie podnoś ogona, cieszę się że chociaż Chrisa opryskałaś. Należy mu się. Bridgette: '''Szkoda, że Geoff'a tutaj nie ma. Wyzwanie ze zwierzątkami raczej by mu się spodobało. '''Bridgette (PZ): Tęsknie za tobą skarbie. *puszcza mu buziaka* Bridgette: '''Pomagał mi w schronisku w przerwie między sezonami. '''Alejandro: Bridgette. Gratuluje wygranej. Twojej i tej jaszczurki. Bridgette: '''To jest kameleon. '''Alejandro: '''To kameleona. A szkoda, że Gwen przegrałaś. Byłoby głupio, jakby skuns nagle zniknął. *Skully warczy na niego* '''Alejandro: Powinna mieć kaganiec. Gwen: Po co właściwie tutaj przyszłeś? Tylko po to aby nas wkurzyć? Alejandro: W sumie to przyszłem po ciebie. Musisz być samotna, odkąd Trent odpadł. Gwen: *wzdycha* Już ci mówiłam, że nie kupuję takich sztuczek. Chodźmy Bridgette. Alejandro: Gwen! A twój skuns? *skuns pryska na niego* Alejandro: '''Nieeeeee! '''Alejandro (PZ): To Gwen za to zapłaci. *bóbr Alejandro odpędza skunksa* Alejandro: '''Spokojnie Amigo. Będziesz miał jeszcze okazje zapłacić za traktowanie pana. '''Sierra: '''Alejandro! Poznaj Chrisa! Słodziak! *przybliża szczeniaka do twarzy Alejandro* *las, Courtney i Duncan* '''Courtney: Od tej kolacji, nie było jak szczerze pogadać. Duncan: A co? Podobało ci się? Courtney: '''Tak. Cieszę się, że mogłam ją jeść z tobą. *Obleś Junior wstaje i robi pajęczyne w kształcie serca* '''Duncan: '''Obleś! Nawet nie wiesz o co chodzi. '''Courtney (PZ): '''Ten pająk miał racje. Tak, kocham Duncana. Każdy ma racje z tym. '''Duncan (PZ): Czy zależy mi na Courtney? Tak, nawet bardzo. Ale nie będę się czulić, zostawiam to Geoffowi i Bridgette. *plaża, Gwen i Bridgette* Bridgette: Nie wierzę, że tak daleko zaszłam. Jestem prawie w finale! Bridgette (PZ): W pierwszym sezonie bym daleko zaszła, gdyby nie jak na ironię skunks. Drugiego i trzeciego sezonu wolę nie wspominać co się wydarzyło. Gwen: '''U mnie to nie pierwszy raz, kiedy jestem prawie w finale. Brakuje w nim tylko Trenta, ale postaram się dla niego wygrać. *rozmawiające dziewczyny, nie zauważają zbliżającego się bobra* *bóbr zabiera kameleona, który zmienia zdenerowowany kolory* '''Gwen: *ciągnięta przez Skully* Skully, nie teraz. Alejandro: *podnosi kameleona* Idealnie. Teraz tylko wygrać. Sierra: Ale to oszustwo. *szczeniak rzuca jej ciastka* Alejandro: Jedyny sposób, aby wygrać. Bridgette wypadnie bo nie będzie mieć zwierzaka. Sierra: A jak wygra Gwen i ciebie wyrzuci? Alejandro: Sierra, proszę ciebie. Ona nie jest taka głupia. *mija parę godzin, zbliżenia na spędzających czas razem uczestników - Brittany 2 bawi się z Oblesiem Juniorem, a Courtney i Duncan to obserwują; Bridgette i Gwen rozmawiają, Skully próbuje pokazać im brak Sandy'ego; a Alejandro próbuje łapać uciekającego kameloana, pomaga mu Amigo. Sierra bawi się z małym Chrisem, jednak zaczyna ją gryźć.* Chris: '''Koniec czasu! Kto pierwszy, ten lepszy! *uczestnicy biegną w stronę miejsca zbiórki, razem stawiają się Courtney i Alejandro* '''Chris: '''Remis. Powrócimy do was później. A reszta, pokazujcie zwierzęta. *uczestnicy pokazują zwierzęta* '''Bridgette: '''Sandy! Przestań się ukrywać, pokaż się. Nie mogę ciebie znaleźć. '''Gwen: Skully! Co tak pokazujesz na...Alejandro? Bridgette: Nie ma go! Sandy przepadł! Chris: No proszę, Bridgette dziś odpadnie. Bo nie dopilnowała swojego zwierzaka. *pojawia się kameleon w dłoniach Alejandro* Gwen: To Alejandro ukradł kameleona! Oddawaj go! Chris: '''Cóż, w zasadach nic nie było o kradzieży. Więc Alejandro nic złego nie zrobił. Zadaniem było dopilnowanie go. '''Bridgette (PZ): Jak ja nienawidzę Chrisa! Alejandro też! Duncan (PZ): '''Nawet ja bym się nie dopuścił do kradzieży w wyzwaniu. Niefajnie. '''Chris: '''To pora teraz na walkę...między szopem, a bobrem. '''Courtney: '''Dajesz Brittany 2. Musisz pokonać bobra tego złodzieja. '''Alejandro: Amigo. Chyba nie zawiedziesz swojego pana, prawda? *szop i bobr zaczynają się bić* Duncan: Dawaj szopie! Sierra: '''Nie wiem komu kibicować! To takie ekscytujące! *Amigo pokonuje Brittany 2* '''Chris: '''Zwyciężył Alejandro! Wybierz osobę, która ma opuścić wyspę. '''Alejandro: '''Trudna decyzja, ale wybiorę kogoś kto mnie dzisiaj bardzo zirytował i się za bardzo mieszał. Gwen. Wypadasz. *Skully znów psika na Alejandro* '''Alejandro (PZ): Ja tego nie domyję! Fuj! *port przegranych* Gwen: '''Daleko doszłam. Ale przynajmniej zobaczę się z Trentem. '''Courtney: '''Gwen. Dziękuję, że mi wybaczyłaś. '''Gwen: Pokazałaś, że się zmieniłaś na dobre. Bridgette: *szepta* Powodzenia z Duncanem. Duncan: 'Trzymajcie się dziewczyny, pozdrówcie chłopaków! *Alejandro patrzy się zadowolony* *kameleon wskakuje na ramię Bridgette* *dziewczyny odpływają motorówką* '''Chris: '''Kameleon popłynął, ale wy musicie oddać swoje zwierzęta. '''Duncan: 'Żegnaj Obleś Junior. *oddaje pająka stażyście* ' ' Duncan (PZ): '''Wcale się nie wzruszyłem. *płacze* Courtney (PZ): To był dobry zwierzak, znów muszę się rozstać z szopem! Sierra (PZ): Mam nadzieję, że mały Chris będzie prowadzić w przyszłości show dla psów. Ma talent do drygowania! Alejandro: Bądź wolny Amigo. 'Chris: '''Jakie to wzruszające! Oto nasza finałowa czwórka! Czemu muszę trzymać tego skunksa? Co jutro czeka naszych zawodników?! *rzuca za siebie skunksa* Oglądajcie...Totalną Porażke na wyspie McLean'a! Ciekawostki *Odcinek nawiązuje do odcinka ''Dobry piesek z sezonu drugiego. *Z pokoju zwierzeń skorzystało sześć osób. *Zostają wspomniany Harold, Trent i Geoff. *Jest to trzeci odcinek z podwójną eliminacją - poprzednimi były Polowanie na Ezekiela oraz Grad w wakacje? Co się jeszcze wydarzy?!. **Na ironię, w poprzednim odcinku odpadli Geoff i Trent, a w obecnym ich partnerki. *Zostają wspomniane dawane zwierzaki Duncan'a i Courtney. **Brittany była szopem, którą oboje się zajmowali. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Natanielli Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie McLean'a